


Cold night

by Goldenwolf31



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DNF, Death, First story, George POV, I cant write lmao, M/M, Schizophrenia, Stars, dont ask idk either, dreamnotfound, ghost - Freeform, have mercy in the comments, i was on wattad since 2017 and i can say this place is WHOLE ASS MORE CREATIVE WTF GOOD JOB YALL, idk how tags works, idk its short :D, its 1am help, poem, sad shit, something like poem?, space, tw : Car accident, tw : death, tw : death of close one, tw : schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenwolf31/pseuds/Goldenwolf31
Summary: i hope you understood the story :D dont snitch on cc´s please its my first book so its lil awkward lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Cold night

it was late at night. 

So late that the birds stopped singing beautiful melodies.

It was so late in the night that the stars shone like never before and the moon sailed calmly across the sky.

It was so late in the night that everything seemed unrealistic, the brain was not working as it should, and the eyes began to remember the memories and everything behind it.

"George ..." 

said a familiar voice behind the boy sitting, leaning his body against an old tree.

"youre alone..again."

"its nice"

was immediately averted by the boy.

George didn't look at the familiar voice, still staring into the distance, at the stars, how the universe is so dangerous from the inside but beautiful to the outside.

"it's cold, go home"

said a worried voice

"I'm not cold, Dream"

"I told you not to come here anymore"

"and what are you going to do about it? nothing, you're not even here to warm me ... why did I do it Dream ... "

said George, he was on the edge of everything, nothing made sense to him as if he was missing a small piece of something he would never get again.

Dream sat down next to him. 

To the same old tree where they sat and enjoyed every moment like any happy couple, but George was no longer as happy even though his boyfriend was sitting next to him. 

"You're dead, Dream. Did you forget? You died in a car accident because of me, I was supposed to be the one who forgot hes dead. You didn't deserve anything like this, you didn't deserved this fate, and just because of me you're just a little voice in my head now .. "

George fell apart again. 

It's just another useless night, useless monologue, useless life when you know that the closest person who saved you so many times, gave you time because he knew you had problems with expressing emotions and always caught you from falling will never be here again.

"George, but I'm here-"

"SO WHY I CAN'T SEE YOU, WHY I DO NOT FEEL YOU BREATHE NEXT TO ME WHY I ONLY HEAR YOUR VOICE IN MY HEAD ?!"

There was silence again, as in the beginning.

I won't take the pills, they're taking you away from me.

I want to hear your stupid laugh again, I want to fall asleep in your arms again.

Falling asleep alone is getting worse every day.

.  
.  
.

Dream, why aren't you here anymore, I want to follow you ... I want to follow my dream.

.  
.  
.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you understood the story :D dont snitch on cc´s please its my first book so its lil awkward lol


End file.
